supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Samedi (The Great Return)
Baron Samedi is the second thing created by Death as well as a Necrosian who is a Primordial Reaper . Biography Baron Samedi is created by Death shortly after the Primordial Beasts' corruption, Death tell to him to reap souls . He was raised by Malthael and Death . Baron Samedi, like the Necrosians, know about the Primordial War but haven't intervened in the fight . He accepted Azrael as his brother when Death presented the Seraph to them . He continued to reap entities . Personnality Baron Samedi is a clever and cunning man who loves his father, his siblings and his uncles, especially Chaos he see more than usually due to constantly reaping angels and demons, he is proud, he is extremely calm and cold, he loves all his siblings . He like Azrael and considers him as his brother . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Baron Samedi can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphim-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Baron Samedi is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : Baron Samedi can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Baron Samedi don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Baron Samedi is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Baron Samedi is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Baron Samedi can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Baron Samedi is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Baron Samedi can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Baron Samedi . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Baron Samedi . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt Baron Samedi . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Baron Samedi can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father Equipment * '''Necrosians' Scythe : The Scythe of the Necrosians . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Reapers Category:High-tier Reapers Category:Necrosians Category:Higher Beings